Jaén Producción's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 3: Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon).
Here is Jaén Producción's third Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Casey Jr *Casey's Yellow Coach *Red Express Coach *Troublesome Trucks *Tillie *Toots *Johnny *Aerolite No. 66 *Cabooses *Brown and White Coach *Edward *James *Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy Takes The Plunge) *Tired Percy (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *Toby *Emily *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Emily's First Coach *Henrietta *Victoria *Elsie *Green Coach *Tan Coach 1 *Tan Coach 2 *Red Coach *Narrator - Michael Brandon (US Version) Transcript *Michael Brandon: Percy and The Carnival. It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were very excited. It was the day of Sir Topham Hatt's carnival. Children would be coming from far and wide. There was to be a special visit from the Chinese Dragon. Percy was delighted. He thought the Chinese Dragon was the most exciting thing of all. Sir Topham Hatt arrived at Tidmouth. He had come to give the engines their jobs. Edward wants to pull the carousel, Henry the roller coaster, Gordon the carnival people, Toby the bumper cars, James and Emily were to pull the ferris wheel. *Sir Topham Hatt: And Thomas... *Michael Brandon: Boomed Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: ...you want to collect the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. *Percy: What's my job, sir? *Michael Brandon: Asked Percy hopefully. *Sir Topham Hatt: You want to collect coal from the coaling plant. You must fill all the hoppers at the stations. *Michael Brandon: Ordered Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: A railway can't run without coal. *Michael Brandon: He added. *Sir Topham Hatt: This is a very important job. *Michael Brandon: Sir Topham Hatt left and all the engines were excited. All except Percy. *Percy: Coal? *Michael Brandon: He sighed. And he watched his friends leave for their exciting jobs. Percy felt very left out. Percy chuffed sadly over to the coaling plant. This didn't feel like an important job of all. When Percy arrived, he could see a long line of freight cars. *Percy: I wish I was pulling something exciting. *Michael Brandon: Grumbled Percy. *Percy: Not boring old coal cars. *Michael Brandon: Percy buffered up and pulled out of the depot. Percy stopped at a signal by a school. Toby puffed past pulling a load of bumper cars. The children in the playground clapped and cheered. Then, Edward chuffed by with the carousel. The children cheered even louder. Percy thought that Toby and Edward were having a wonderful time. Then, an idea flew into his funnel. *Percy: Maybe Toby and Edward need some help. Helping my friends is much more important than delivering coal. *Michael Brandon: He wheeshed. So Percy didn't deliver the coal. He left his coal cars and he steamed after his friends as quickly as he could. Toby and Edward stopped at a red signal. Percy puffed up alongside. *Percy: Do you need any help? *Michael Brandon: He tooted hopefully. *Toby: No thank you, Percy. *Michael Brandon: Puffed Toby. *Edward: We can do it. *Michael Brandon: Chuffed Edward. Percy was disappointed. Further up the line, Percy saw Emily and James. They were taking a ferris wheel. *Percy: That looks like fun. *Michael Brandon: Tooted Percy. *Percy: I'm sure they'll need some help. *Michael Brandon: Percy caught up with James and Emily. *Emily: This is going to be the biggest wheel ever. *Michael Brandon: Puffed Emily. Emily and James were having a splendid time, but James and Emily didn't need help either. Percy was upset. Then, Percy saw Gordon waiting at a junction. Gordon was pulling the carnival people. But he didn't need any help either. Percy saw Henry crossing the bridge. Henry was happily pulling the roller coaster. Finally, Percy saw Thomas waiting at a signal. He was carrying the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. *Percy: That looks like the most fun of all. *Michael Brandon: Gasped Percy. But Thomas didn't need any help. Percy was more disappointed than ever. Then, there was trouble. Percy had spent so much time trying to help everyone else that he hadn't delivered any coal. Percy saw James. He looked very sad. *James: There's no coal at the stations. *Michael Brandon: He wheeshed. *James: We've all run out of coal. *Percy: Bust my boiler! *Michael Brandon: Cried Percy. *Percy: If the engines don't get some coal, the carnival won't open. All the children will be sad and it's all my fault. *Michael Brandon: Percy knew what he had to do. He had to pick up his cars and deliver the coal as quickly as he could. Percy wheeshed all over the island delivering coal to his friends. Soon everyone's boilers were bubbling and their pistons were pounding. The engines were back on track. Everything was ready just in time. Percy finished his last delivery of coal and arrived at the carnival as the fireworks began. Rockets soaring, the band played and the Chinese Dragon danced. All the children were delighted. *Percy: Sir Topham Hatt was right. *Michael Brandon: Tooted Percy. *Percy: Delivering coal is a very important job. Trivia *Percy and the Carnival will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *Toots will be filmed, pulling a green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach in the first shot, and Casey Jr will be filmed in the first shot, pulling his yellow coach, Spencer's red coach, and a coal car and Tillie, who will be banking in the first shot too. *Johnny will be filmed, hauling his mail car and caboose in the second shot, and Aerolite will be filmed, pulling a brown and white coach and red caboose in the second shot too. *Toby will be pulling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie from shots 10-82 and will be pulling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie from shots 31-82. *A surprised Percy will be filmed at Tidmouth sheds in Shot 18, 62, and 63. *Percy will be pulling eight coal cars and a caboose from shots 28-82. *Edward will be filmed, hauling some freight cars and a caboose carrying the carousel, from Shots 33 to 46. *A tired Percy will be filmed from shots 19 to 35, shots 52 to 55, shots 60 to 61, and shot 66 as he pulls the eight coal cars and caboose and leaves them. *James and Emily will be filmed, shunting and hauling some freight cars carrying the ferris wheel from Shots 49 to 51. *Gordon will be filmed, hauling his green and yellow Express coach and Emily's coach from Shots 53 to 55. *Henry puffs over the bridge, hauling some freight cars and a caboose carrying the roller coaster in Shot 56. *Thomas will be filmed, hauling some freight cars and a caboose carrying the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon, from Shots 57 to 60. Category:Jaén Producción